EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Should I be more?
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Should I be more? is a semi-canonical episode of ZXInsanity's "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Parody Series". The episode serves as a reflection on the series' current state and its diminishing popularity. It was created by Pedant Czepialski, and was uploaded on June 18, 2017. Explanation In this episode, a self-conscious Fluttershy expresses her fear of becoming irrelevant, and her deep desire to be seen as something more than just an Internet joke. She complains that the Series has not evolved and stayed the same, which led to its downfall. "It's gimmicks, lost novelty long ago. Yet... some people still find them funny." She admits, that the change she demands, juxtaposes the style and the purpose of the original Series, and might not play well to an audience that the Series garnered in the first place. "I want to be more... But can I be more? Should I be more?" "But can I be more?" questions the logic behind Fluttershy's desire to be seen as something greater, and refers to the overall nature of the Series, which (even though had its serious, almost emotional moments) was nothing more than a mish-mash of video-game references and Internet memes. To put it simply, Fluttershy wonders whether her aspirations are even possible to achieve. "Should I be more?" questions the conflict of interests between Fluttershy's aspirations, and the expectations of the fans of the series. She wonders if her heart is in the right place, and if the changes she desperately wants to see in the Series are even necessary to revive it. Samurai Jack's fifth season analogy The opening sequence to the last season of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Jack Samurai Jack] not only serves as a foundation for the video's structure, but also refers to the conflicted nature of the show's last season itself. While wanting to be more serious and gritty, it also felt the need to keep the light-hearted goofy elements of the original Samurai Jack, which made the show popular in the first place. Fluttershy is afraid that the direction the last entry of the Parody Series is taking will be doomed to face the same problems. Features Characters * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie (non-speaking cameo) * Applejack (non-speaking cameo) * Appul (non-speaking cameo) Locations * Canterlot Castle * Fluttershy's Sanctuary * Dead Joke Cemetary Trivia * In ZXInsanity's official Parody Series playlist, it is the forty-seventh episode. It is preceded by "The Rise of Sid Megabus", and is followed by the non-canonical "Day of the Flutter 2". * This episode has its own closed captions in Polish. * This entire video is a shot-for-shot recreation of the opening sequence to the fifth season of Samurai Jack. * Dead Joke Cemetary is a location established in a follow-up to the famous bizzaro-comedy video called "Jimmy Neutron Happy Family Happy Hour" * The writing on the tomb stone in a foreground reads: "Every Kirbopher video ever". This is a reference to the Newgrounds animator Kirbopher, and some of his earlier work such as the "Brawl Taunts" series, which, while being praised when it first came out, is now considered cringe-worthy and not funny at all - another prime example of what the self-concious Fluttershy from this video is afraid to become. * The statue Fluttershy is sitting in front of represents ZXInsanity in his "Legendary Warrior" form. * The images used to make this video consist of paintings done with acrylic paint. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with closed captions Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Short episodes Category:Miscellaneous episodes Category:Episodes without credits